Maîtresse Foncée
by Helena-Wannabe
Summary: Over 100 years after DH. The wizarding world hasn't changed much. What's happening with Isabella? She's no idea who her parents are.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Test**

Isabella was excited. She had just gotten her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. She was going to Diagon Alley today. She had grabbed her vault key and put her robes on. She ran to the fireplace with the letter in her pocket and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder.

"Diagon Alley!" she said. She was engulfed in green flames and ended up in the Leakey Cauldron. She brushed herself off and nodded at Tom, the barkeep. She walked outside and tapped the bricks in a certain order with her hand. The bricks moved away and a crowded street stood before her. She stepped through and the brick wall closed behind her. She ran through the crowd till she got to Gringotts. She ran up to the large desk and said, "I'd like to have a bottomless money pouch please. I have my key here." with a slight quiver in her voice. The goblin nodded then started rooting through the many draws. He finally pulled out a pouch and threw it to her. Isabella caught it then dropped her key in. The pouch swallowed it then she decided to test it out.

"100 galleons." Isabella tipped the bag onto the desk and 100 galleons onto the desk. She smiled and nodded to the goblin.

"I believe this is enough for a blood test? I wish to trace the lines of my family. The goblin nodded and pulled out a small piece of parchment.

"Let three drops of your blood fall onto it." He said. Isabella did as she was told and looked as the parchment got longer and longer. She looked at the first name and gasped. It said _Morgan Le Fay_. The names were;

_Morgan Le Fay_

_Godric Gryffindor_

_Helga Hufflepuff_

_Rowena Ravenlaw_

_Salazar Slytherin_

_Gellert Grindelwald_

_Abraxas Malfoy_

And it continued on, for about a foot. It showed that she was a vampire as well, thought the effects would not take place till she entered Hogwarts. As soon as she is sorted into whatever house she's in, she will be gripped with pain unimagineable and her hair will grow long and be pure black. Also, her eyes shall be nothing but darkness, and when you look into them, you shall see nothing, as if she has no soul. Isabella shuddered and was wondering what would happen when people saw this happen. She nodded in thanks and set off.

She went straight to the pet shop and decided that she'd break the rules and get a snake as her familiar. If she really was related to Slytherin, she'd be a parselmouth. She asked where the snakes were kept and she was taken into the back. The shop keeper left and Hannah closed her eyes. She felt a sudden pull and slowly walked towards it.

"Hello there. What's your name?" hissed out Isabella in parseltounge. The snake looked up suddenly.

"You speak our language?" 

"Well I obviously do. Either wa, i must be able to seeing as one of my ancestors is Salazar Slytherin. Now what's your name?"  the snake looked at the girl then slowly said, "My name is Salathrian. I am an Egyptin Wizard Asp. There are very few of us in existence. Our fangs are poisonous and kills you in seconds." Isabella smiled then opened the cage. She held out her arm and Salathrian slithered up it and wound itself so that it was hidden underneath her robes. There was a green flash of light and Isabella gasped.

"We're familiars!" she smiled then walked out, saying that she didn't like any of them. Isabella decided to get her wand first and ended up with yew, dragon heartstring centre with Egytian Wizard Asp poison glazed on it, 15 1/2 inches. She pocketed it then got everything else. She then stepped into the Leakey Cauldren and rented out a room until September 1st, which was only a week away. She let Salathrian sleep next to her whilst she was asleep.


	2. Hogwarts

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts**

Isabella was excited. It was September 1st at last. Salathrian was hidden underneath her robes and she was in a compartment to herself. Every now and then, someone would poke their head round the door to see if they could sit there but Isabella just said, "Go away." They seemed frightened of her. She grabbed some liqurice wands when the trolley finally got to her and soon, the train was slowing down. That's when she got nervous.

_'Oh man!' _she thought, _'I forgot about what was going to happen after I'm sorted!' _Isabella got into the boat and was taken up to Hogwarts. It went in alphabetical order, but when Isabellas' name was called out. SHe wasn't ready. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head and when it spoke, it spoke to the entire hall.

"Aha! Your ancestors are the four founders, the first one in over a thousand years." whispers filled the hall.

"Make sure you keep your familiar under control, I wouldn't like to be eaten you know." Isabella gulped.

"I know exactly where to put you. SLYTHERIN!" Professor Yantai took the Sorting Hat off her head and she was about to walk over to Slytherin table when she let out a howl of pain. She fell to the floor, screaming and writhing in agony. Her hair slowly grew longer and darker as her eyes went cold and black. Everyone was screaming out of fear. Professor Kaltrin, the headmistress was walking over to Isabella when she suddenly stopped screaming. She got up slowly, sweating. She looked over the students and they all screamed again. She had gotten taller and her hair was completely different. What they noticed most though, were her eyes. They had gone completely black, cold, lifeless.

"You're a vampire!" cried a voice from the back of the hall. It was a Ravenclaw. Isabella looked at them and smiled. She walked to the Slytherin table and sat down. Then, Salathrian showed himself.

"My familiar is a vampire as well as the purest blood of all. This makes me happy." several people screamed, someone fainted.

Did you have to do that Salathrian? You just scared the living daylights out of everyone." said Isabella. The snake nodded and everyone was staring at Isabella. No one payed attention to the sorting. When it came to the food, Salathrian grabbed the meat that was closest to him. Isabella shook her head and laughed. She grabbed some chicken and ate. The entire hall was talking about what happened with Isabellas' sorting.

"I'd prefer it if you all didn't talk about me please." said Isabella, her new vampire voice projecting across the hall. Everyone fell silent. The prefects led the First years to the dormitories and then left them to themselves. Isabella went straight up to bed. Her transformation had tired her out.

When she woke in the morning, she had a quick shower and got dressed. Salathrian slithered under her robes and was hidden from view. She went down to breakfast and grabbed an apple.

"May I have some meat?" asked Salthrian, his head poking out. Some of the people around her gasped and stared at the snake.

"It's rude to stare." snarled Isabella. They looked away and went back to their food. Isabella grbbed some meat and gave it to Salthrian.

"Here you are." said isabella, handing over the meat. Salthrian swallowed the food whole. Isabella finished her breakfast when Professor Drey came round, handing out the timetables.

"Snakes aren't allowed Miss Rosselini." she said.

"Well, Salathrian is my familiar. I couldn't just discard him now, could I?" Isabella stated simply. Professor Drey drew her wand and pointed it Isabella. A red light shot out of it and hit Isabella square in the chest. Then, herself and Salathrian started to glow. Professor Drey stared at her in shock then handed her her timetable. Isabella looked at it and simled. She had DADA first. She was partly dark arts herself by being a vampire. She picked up her bag and walked slowly to DADA. She was 10 minutes late.

"Miss Rosselinin, you are 10 minutes late. Explain yourself." said Professor Vector. Isabella smiled and carefully edged her way into a shady part of the room.

"I had to be careful sir. As you shold know, I'm a vampire. Sunlight is excruciateingly painful seeing as I'm only half vampire. If I was fully vampire, then I'd burst into flames." she smirked and sat next to one of the Slytherins.

"I'm Xander." he said.

"I'm Isabella. Hi." suddenly, hissing filled the room. Everyone was looking around, trying to find the source of the sound.

"Salathrian! Be kind." everyon stared at Isabellas' snake. One of the Gryffindors' had fainted. All the Slytherins burst out laughing and the concious Gryffindors glared at Isabella. Once the lesson ended, she walked off to the common room, Xander close behind her.

"Why aren't you going to herbology?" he asked when he finally caught up with her.

"I don;t want to. I'll just that Salathrian here is allergic to most of the plants normally on show in the greenhouses. He will not leave my side." Xander nodded and followed her. They ended up chatting till lunch.


	3. Quidditch Surprises

**Chapter 3: Quidditch Surprises**

Isabella found out about Quidditch tryouts and signed up. She knew the pain of the sunlight would be hardly bearable, but she would risk it. On the day of it, she grabbed her Firebolt X1000 and set off to the pitch. She stepped onto the pitch, away from the shade and felt the pain hit her like a million knives. She winced and closed her eyes. When she opened them, the pain was gone and everyone was staring at her. Salathrian showed himself and told Isabella that her hair was the same length, but pure white. Her eyes were also pools of blue. She could feel something behind her and put her hand on her back. She could feel feathers.

"I'm a Light Sprite as well!" cried Isabella. Everyone stared at her. Isabella tried out for Seeker and won. Then, she went to find Madam Hooch and asked if it was against the rules to fly without a broom, but use wings. Madam Hooch stared at her and asked, "Why?" very slowly. Isabella looked at her then stepped into the sun. The pain hit her hard again and she winced. She closed her eyes then opened them. She then looked at Madam Hoch who managed to stutter out, "You're a Light Sprite." Isabella nodded and showed Madam Hooch her wings. She then stepped into the shade where her hair and eyes went back to black. A new thing that happened was that her wings changed from pure white to dark black as well. She smiled and flew out the window. Everyone ran outside or looked out the windows to see who was laughing so much and they saw Isabella. She kept on flying in out of the sun and shade so that everybody could see both of her forms.

The Quidditch match was on. Slytherin against Gryffindor. Isabella had permission to use her wings. The rest of her team was on firebolts. All the Gryffindors complained to Madam Hooch. She merely said there was nothing in the rules about it, so it was allowed. Her wings carried her faster than a Firebolt X1000, so she'd have no problem getting to the snitch. She was up in the air. Thanks to her Vampire and Light Sprite senses combined, she could easily spot things glittering in the light and shade. She felt something behind her and swivelled round. The snitch was right in front of her. In one swift movement, she caught the snitch.

"THE SNITCH IS MINE!" she cried, using her vampire voice. She flew to the ground. It was only three minutes into the match. No one had scored anything. Up in the teachers' stands, all the professors were staring at her, gobsmacked. Isabella smirked and handed the snitch to Madam Hooch. She flew off to her common room. She landed in her dorm and sighed.

"I don't see why I bother around here Salathrian. I can use my Light and Dark powers without getting caught. Should I just leave?" Isabella asked her snake. Salathrian stared at her. Isabella knew what he was saying and changed into her Muggle clothes, carefully concealing her wings. She flew back out the window and stopped at the Quidditch pitch. Everyone was still there.

_'Goodbye Kaltrin. I will not return. Ever.'_ thought Isabella, making sure that it was a direct link to her headmistress and her alone. She looked at the shocked face and smirked. After a while, she flew off.


End file.
